reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Pete II
Pete: Part II is the seventh episode in Series VIII of Red Dwarf. It is the fifty-first episode overall. Overview Witnessing what they have created, the Dwarfers face death and continually push Captain Hollister to the breaking point. Summary for the dinosaur]] The crew run from the dinosaur incarnation of Pete. Birdman (Ian Masters) is eaten after offering Pete some bird seed. After chasing them, Kryten (Robert Llewellyn) throws the Time Wand to Bob the Skutter, who then gets eaten by Pete. After hiding in a room next to the cargo bays, Dave Lister (Craig Charles) consults Holly (Norman Lovett) and finds out that they are indeed finished. Meanwhile, in Pete's stomach, Bob presses buttons on the time wand which unfreezes everybody else on the ship. The Dwarfers then decide to make a cow curry with roughage in it, hoping to incite it to pass Bob and the wand. After Pete eats it, they find out it was too hot for him. All the yelling from Pete calls the crew's attention to them and they are quickly caught. Lister and Arnold Rimmer (Chris Barrie) are, for the fourth time in so many days, seen returning to Captain Frank Hollister's (Mac McDonald) office. They find out that all of Hollister's favourite frozen treats have been eaten by Pete who then burped, vomited and had a diarrhoea attack on the people who were trying to sneak up on Pete... with Bob the Skutter, apparently still operational, landing on Captain Hollister's head and concussing him. A head-bandaged Hollister returns to them the Time Wand, and tells them to turn Pete back into a bird post-haste. Thus another Canaries mission starts, the goal: turn Pete the dinosaur back into Pete the sparrow. The Canaries take the Red Dwarf train system down to the cargo bays. Then two of their fellow inmates, Kill Crazy (Jake Wood) and Baxter (Ricky Grover), dream of a fist fight with a T-Rex as their fantasy brawl. They stop Lister and Rimmer and steal the Time Wand, and after pressing some buttons on it they accidentally put Lister and Rimmer's bodies on a separate time-stream than themselves. Kill Crazy and Baxter then try to beat up Lister and Rimmer, but to their surprise their punches and attempted throws have no effect and nothing happens to them - yet. As they search the cargo bays for the dinosaur, Kristine Kochanski (Chloë Annett) finds out Kryten made an artificial penis to get out of being classified as a woman. But his penis, Archie, had run away. Eventually, they find out Archie had ended up in Cat's (Danny John-Jules) pocket and woke up, trying to burst out of his Canaries uniform with melodramatic flair. Rimmer and Lister are back in Hollister's office with news that they have lost the Time Wand - since they are terrified of Baxter, they don't tell the Captain that Baxter stole it. The Captain orders them to recover the Time Wand and fix the T-Rex with it, or they are "dead". Before they leave, the effects of being beaten up by Baxter and Kill Crazy catch up with and begin to happen to them. After taking punches from seemingly non-existent assailants, they are thrown around the Captain's office, smashing it up in the process and leaving the Captain baffled, until they end up unconscious in a corner of the corridor leading to the office. It turns out Kill Crazy and Baxter, unable to use the Time Wand properly, had, much like with what happened to Pete, de-evovled themselves. The gang find Baxter and Kill Crazy are now transformed into gorillas. They recover the Time Wand, bring back Birdman, and re-evolve the dinosaur Pete back into a sparrow. Rimmer tells Lister to destroy the Time Wand but Lister is initially hesitant to destroy such a device, arguing that it is "priceless"; but Rimmer counters with how dangerous the device is, and Lister eventually concedes and grinds the device underfoot. Walking back, they notice a dinosaur egg, showing that the T-Rex was in fact female and pregnant, leading Rimmer to tell Lister (just as or arguably even more empathetically) to repair the Time Wand, exclaiming that it is indeed "priceless". After they fail to do that, two legs break out of the shell of the dinosaur egg. The egg runs into a lift up to a floor Captain Hollister is having a stress-relieving massage in. When the lift returns to the cargo bay, the egg is broken. The masseuse leaves Hollister's room for a moment, leaving the Captain laid on his front, and the infant T-Rex silently enters. Hollister's back is licked by the massive, coarse tongue of the dinosaur, which initially relaxes him, assuming it is the masseuse, before the dinosaur suddenly roars. For the sixth time, Lister and Rimmer are back in Captain Hollister's office. He at this point has been reduced to only communicating with paper through writing on it. Rimmer and Lister first assume that they have been given a year in The Hole. As they leave, they find out rather that Hollister will be spending a comparatively stress free twelve months in The Hole himself instead. Hollister shows them a piece of paper with "See ya in twelve months" written on it. Deleted Scenes Available on the Series VIII DVD: * The scene immediately following dinosaur Pete's appearance was originally longer, with additional sarcastic dialogue from Rimmer about the transformed pet, saying that it's plumage gives away the difference. Kryten says that he is going to complain to the makers of the Time Wand. * As dinosaur Pete gobbles up Bob the Skutter (replete with the Time Wand), Kryten comes out from hiding behind some crates and is very cross and tries to "tell it off". Kryten grabs hold of the dinosaur's foot and begins slapping it and kicking it, demanding that Pete let Bob go. As Pete swallows Bob, Kryten grabs hold of Pete's leg more tightly, sitting on the dinosaur's foot. Pete begins to walk forward, carrying Kryten up in the air with it, holding on for dear life. * As the rest of the Dwarfers run into an adjacent cargo bay, Lister shouts for Kryten to hurry and join them in fleeing. Kryten is however stuck sat on the dinosaur's foot, but Pete shakes it's leg violently, throwing Kryten off and slinging the mechanoid through the air (special effects for this shot were never completed). Kryten, exhausted, lands some distance away, and runs to the metal door where Lister is beckoning. They shut the door, and Kryten catches his breath against it, but the dinosaur is following, and starts breaking through the door where Kryten is resting. * As the Dwarfers hide behind some more cargo crates, Rimmer sarcastically says that Captain Hollister will see the funny side of the situation, no trouble. After all, they've broken out of The Hole and recreated the most dangerous predator in history. "Who could fail to be amused by that tiny infringement of Space Corps Protocol?" He then repeatedly exclaims "We're finished!" * Lister says that they have to "keep this dinosaur business quiet." Rimmer says that will be difficult, since it is "rampaging around the food decks making more noise than two yodeling champions on honeymoon." Kryten reminds them that the rest of the crew are still frozen in time, but the freeze will soon expire, and that they must recover the Time Wand and undo their mistakes before this happens. Cat is completely baffled has no idea what they are talking about. * As Lister comes up with the plan to get the Time Wand back by getting the dinosaur to eat curry, the others voice their concerns over this plan, especially Rimmer, saying that it would prefer an Indian waiter to Indian food. Kochanski says that they need to come up with a better plan, but Lister says that curry is his area of expertise. If they needed to navigate out of a star cluster, or what shade of green wellies to wear to a gymkhana, that would be Kochanski's area of expertise. However, "how to give a dinosaur the gallops" is Lister's area of expertise. Kochanski mocks Lister on being a "curry-ographer". * As the Dwarfers hide, Pete breaks through the metal door into their room and the Dwarfers look on terrified. Kryten is cowering almost completely out of sight, but is holding his eyeballs in his hands, up in the air above the cargo crates and using the eyes to see around the room better. Kryten begins to get more nervous, moving his eyes around erratically, then scares himself as the eyes see one another. * The dinosaur opens the final door by nudging the control panel with it's snout. Pete enters the final room and makes eye contact with the Dwarfers, who are (quite unsuccessfully) hiding behind some barrels. However, instead of eating them, the dinosaur smells the vat of cow curry, and it's attention is momentarily taken off the Dwarfers. Cat then accidentally knocks over the barrel he is behind, making a loud noise, and Pete turns back to them, with Cat now hiding behind Rimmer. Pete then ignores them and goes off to try the curry. * The Captain's Office scene in the dino aftermath was actually a re-shoot, ultimately rejected in favour of the original shoot, which had some slightly different gags. The re-shoot references Frankenstein as Rimmer discusses his knowledge of Space Corps Directives. * Captain Hollister tells Kochanski that her Punishment Detail is to "clean her cell with her tongue." Kryten is uncertain why he has been given the "reward" of ironing eight hundred prison smocks. * As the Canaries descend into the cargo bays aboard the shuttle train, Lister tells Kochanski that he is confident at how to use the Time Wand. Kryten reminds Lister that he holding the Time Wand upside down and back-to-front. * In the shuttle train, Kill Crazy and Baxter discuss their desire to have a fist-fight with a T-Rex, with Kill Crazy saying that it would be "smegging great". Lister says that the two clearly can't get killed quick enough. Kill Crazy says that he is going to make a coat out of it's skin, and have it's feet made into boots. Cat says that sounds good... has Kill Crazy thought about a matching satchel? Baxter reminds Kill Crazy that Crazy has a "glass jaw" (a jaw that is easily broken), and Crazy agrees, but reminds Baxter that a T-Rex has tiny arms. Baxter suggests taming it, since it would "make a lovely dog". Kill Crazy says he would boot "the dirty beast" if it rubbed it's arse on the carpet, but "the birds down the pub" would surely be impressed by his pet, and might let him take them out, and take their bras off. Baxter replies that "they let some blokes do that, you know" (heavily implying that Kill Crazy and Baxter are both virgins). * Archie - originally filmed for the earlier Series VIII episode "Cassandra" - reappears here, including a final... insertion at the end of the episode. ** As Archie rummages around under Cat's clothes, Cat is as first terrified, but then Archie begins to tickle Cat. Kryten tells Archie off, telling him to "come out at once or he is in very deep trouble indeed. No more rude things for a week." Archie then goes into Cat's shorts, but Cat says "don't ask" as to where. Kryten tells Archie that he is "gated until Spring". Lister and Kochanski find it hilarious. The commotion is interrupted by radio contact from Captain Hollister, who is safely waiting out the dinosaur situation aboard a Blue Midget. Hearing the wailing of the Cat, the Captain asks what all the noise is, and Lister says that they are getting static as they "enter a tunnel" and cuts radio contact. ***Kryten recaptures Archie, putting him into a metal briefcase which rattles noisily. Vibrating like an active drill is inside it, the briefcase begins to move along the floor, and Kryten struggles to stop it. Slapping the box shuts it up, and Kryten apologises that Archie is not quite house-trained yet. "He can play dead and beg, but that's about it". Cat says that they are never going to talk about it, and asks the others to pretend the Archie incident never happened. Kryten says that he was "just looking for somewhere warm to go." Cat asks if Archie has ever heard of a sauna. * After reverting Pete back to a sparrow, Rimmer says that they are finally getting on top of things. Then they discover the dinosaur egg, and they find the situation hard to believe. Rimmer checks the genitals of the bird, confirming that Pete is fact female. * In the finale to the episode, a traumatised and mute Captain Hollister communicates with Lister and Rimmer through written cards. After informing them that he is booking himself into The Hole for twelve months, something enters the Captain's Office and begins buzzing around the room at high speed, leaving a smoke trail and knocking all the Captain's effects over. It is Archie, who has escaped again, and again is looking for someplace warm. Hollister's eyes bulge with shock and he moans as Archie shoots through the rear of the Captain's uniform. Rimmer says "good news Sir, you're about to get your voice back." Trivia * Given that after three million years a cat evolved into a humanoid state, one might assume that either the sparrow or cow shown would have evolved as well. However, since the nanobots restored the Red Dwarf to its 'pre-leak' status, that would mean that the three million years did not happen for Pete or the cow, as they would be at the same evolutionary state as Frankenstein at this point in time. The inexplicability of the cow is also used for a joke when Cat comments: "Whole hog? Do you know how hard it was to find a whole cow?" It is possible that the cow was in stasis in the food decks. A similar question could be posed over the rat seen in "Back in the Red, Part One", and one could also wonder if Frankenstein herself was revived as well and was presently wandering through the ship's ducts; a location which spared her from the radiation leak in the first place, possibly another explanation for Pete and the cow is simply that they were originally wiped out alongside the crew. Noteworthy Dialogue Interesting, funny or relevant dialogue in the episode: Background Information * The Pete dinosaur was created using computer generated software similar to the ones in Jurassic Park. The CG Pete dinosaur was combined with interactive animatronic parts; a huge foot and head were produced for close up shots. * Some scenes had to be cut from the final episode, which included a fight sequence between the Pete dinosaur and Kryten. Another scene cut was Rimmer's attempt to compose an ode to the Captain. Guest Stars * Mac McDonald appeared as Captain Frank Hollister * Graham McTavish played Warden Ackerman * Ricky Grover played Baxter * Ian Masters as Birdman * Jake Wood as Kill Crazy References * Lister's and Rimmer's discussion on the Time Wand is reminiscent of their earlier discussion ("Tikka to Ride") on the Time Drive - with Lister wanting to use it, and Rimmer wanting to destroy it due to the danger it possesses. * The subject of de-evolution is explored again in the Series X episode "Entangled" with Irene Edgington, who does the same as Baxter and Kill Crazy by accidentally de-evolving into an primate. * Kryten's penis Archie wriggles up Cat's top and then bursts out, in a scene parodying Alien. * Pete (as a T-Rex) was referred to as Barney by Baxter, a likely reference to a fictional purple dinosaur with the same name. Category:Series VIII Episodes Category:Episodes